On The Roof
by YourEyes1012
Summary: Roger had never been on the roof of that building on the corner of 11th Street and Avenue B until he followed her there. Horrible summary, pretty good one-shot. Roger/April. Pre-Rent obviously.


Roger had lived in the loft for 2 years with Mark yet he had never been up on the roof of the building. The entrance was right down the hallway from the loft door. He had always been too scared, until April came along. It was the month of April, 1989. They had been together for a year. She was the light of his dark life. She had been a waitress when they met, but she came to the job high and got fired. Then she became a stripper, all the people that worked there were high all the time but Roger didn't like it so after 3 months she quit. Then she tried teaching art classes for kids at the Community Center but, after an incident with a spilled paint can a little boy she got fired. April was sad about losing that job because she loved kids, always talked to Roger about wanting one in a few years. He would just run a hand through his short, spiky bleached blonde hair and smile. Now she didn't have a job, Roger bartended and played with his band. Mark used his parents' money. Roger had talked to April about 3 weeks before, about how they spent too little time working and too much time getting high. Roger decided to quit drugs, get clean. He wanted April to do it too. She agreed, and was now looking for a job. Roger got home after band practice to find the loft empty. Mark was probably out filming, but he didn't know where April could be until he noticed, at the end of the stairwell the roof entrance was open. He slowly climbed the stairs until he was out on the roof. April was standing about 2 feet from the edge, a cigarette in her mouth. Roger was terrified of heights, but didn't want April to fall so he ran toward her and grabbed her waist, pulling her back. "What are you doing babe?" He asked. She turned towards him and took out the cigarette and smashed it under her foot.

"Just clearing my head." She said kissing him.

"Mhmm, do we have to do that 300 feet off the ground?" He asked.

"Ooh is my Roggy Poo scared!?" April asked pulling herself out of his grip and smiling at him.

"NO!" He defended smiling back.

"Oh really, so you wouldn't freak if I did this!?" She asked running around the edge of the roof, she skipped, galloped, hop scotched, all the while giving Roger a teasing face.

"April, stop." He said seriously when he saw _it_ in her eyes. He grabbed her arm and looked at her straight in the eye. "April you're high as a kite." He said crossing his arms.

"Well babe we _are_ 300 feet off the ground." She said.

"I thought we were gonna…"

"Try. I tried, it didn't work for me so I took a hit today! Big fucking deal. We're so young Roger, let's get responsible some other time." She said dangling her arms around his neck and running her finger along the back of it, making him shiver. He tried to ignore her as she nuzzled his neck and kissed his jaw. She finally planted a deep, passionate, open mouthed kiss on his lips, running her tongue along his lips. He finally gave in to the kiss. But then he pulled away and said

"April. My parents are visiting in 2 weeks. I don't want us to be high."

"I just need the feeling, when I'm high and I'm up here I feel so.."

"Invincible. Unstoppable. Well you are stoppable, the second you fall off of this ledge." Roger finished.

"I'm not a klutz."

"Everyone's a klutz when they're high."

"Why can't you just accept me!?"

"Why can't you just try? I just need a little bit of effort, please April."

"NO! It's too hard Roger, I already tried!"

"You know…?" He started wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his forehead against hers. "Sex has been a lot better for me since I stopped." He tempted, kissing her lightly.

"Sex is just fine for me." April said. "I know sometimes it might seem otherwise, but I'm just not a screamer or a moaner." She added. Roger sighed and looked at her disappointedly.

"Just don't be like this when my parents come, they didn't like it last year at my graduation."

"You were high then too Mr. I'm gonna go to NYU a year late."

"Well I still got in a year late, Miss College is for yuppies." Roger defended. She shook her head and kissed him passionately, running her hand through his short hair. He returned the kiss, diving into her lips and holding her close. They quickly headed down to the loft where they shared a passionate night together. That day would change both of their lives forever. The needle that April used that day to shoot up was one that had HIV positive blood in it. That night she spread it to Roger. That night would lead to the night 5 months later when the envelope from the clinic was opened, and the razor met her skin. That night in April led to the night that April made a choice that altered both of their destinies for eternity.


End file.
